A Fragment of Fiction
by Roxanne Morinaka
Summary: Just a fragment inspired by another story. Warning a little dark, not as much as usual though.TyXKai, KaiXTala, KaiXRei


Note; I wrote this a while ago after reading a poor Tyson Kai is so mean fic. Basically Tyson's Grandfather died and when Tyson needed comfort from his boyfriend Kai he couldn't find him. So Tyson and Max (who was in a relationship with Rei at the time) just left for America. When they came back Kai and Rei had changed.

I mean no offence to the author but this just popped into my head and I thought why not post it.

A Note on the format of the text. If the paragraph starts with a speech mark but does not end with one then the same person is stilltalking when the next one starts.

Thank you.

A Fragment of Fiction

"You had better apologise to Kai." Lee pointed out helpfully catching up with him.

"Why?" asked Tyson, "He deserves it."

"You know what I hope that he kicks your arse" spat Lee back disgusted. "Are you that selfish that you can't see past what has hurt you?"

"What about him? Angry and hurting me because I left. I did it for him…"

"You're full of shit. How do you think it would be better for him? Because he wasn't there for you when your grandfather died? Did you even bother to ask where he was?"

Tyson shook his head angrily, "Why are you bothering to stick up for him? The guy is a bully for gods sake, he was even picking on Kenny the other day in the common room."

"You didn't love him at all did you? You haven't even begun to think of the consequences of your actions. Do you know what yours and Maxs' disappearances did to Kai and Rei at the worst possible time?"

"How dare you! Your acting like my grandfathers death meant nothing! That I had no reason to be upset about it!"

"That is not what I'm saying…but I think maybe I should tell you what happened when you left, just to see if you feel so self righteous then."

Tyson frowned, "What is your problem?"

"Listen and find out." said Lee gesturing towards a bench to it on.

Tyson nodded and followed.

"It all began that day you left. You said that no one can find Kai anywhere."

"Yeah both Max and Kenny looked."

"Well at that time he had already been missing for three days."

"Missing?" asked Tyson.

"Yes weren't your worried?"

"Not really Kai was always disappearing you kind of just get used to it."

"Well he was really missing this time and he didn't return for two weeks."

"Where was he?"

"You know I'm still not sure…anyway Kai was found after those two weeks and taken into hospital. You and Max were already long gone with no contact number and so it was just Rei there to deal with it.

"After the doctors explained what had happened Rei called me in from China to help him deal with it. He didn't even have time to mourn Max.

"Kai had no one and so it was all left to Rei…I remember thinking about how sad it was that there was nobody else in the world to take care of him…"

"Why was he in the hospital?" exclaimed Tyson sounding scared.

"I'm getting to that. When I got there Kai had already been there for three weeks. Rei was a wreck, he hadn't been sleeping and he had been blaming himself I asked him what had happened and when he told me I wanted to vomit."

"What had happened?" asked Tyson impatiently.

"As near as the doctors could tell he had been beaten, tortured and well…raped for a little over a week and then just left to die."

The colour drained from Tyson's face.

"When he finally woke up he asked for you. We couldn't really lie we had no idea where you were only that you had left. He didn't say a word to anyone after that for nearly a month.

"Rei was exhausted physically and mentally, I wanted to kill the two of you for just leaving.

"Finally after a month he started apologising to Rei, to me, to everybody. I never thought that I would see him apologise, let alone about something he didn't do.

"When he had finished with that he kept asking for someone called Yuri. After a while Rei realised that it was Tala and after looking through Kai's things found a phone number.

"We didn't tell him anything but he still arrived the next day and after one look at Kai he knew what had happened and even who had been responsible. The idea that this may have happened before never even crossed our minds until then.

"We kind of left them both to it after that, we had no idea what we were supposed to say and after a while Kai did seem to be getting back to normal, Rei would visit everyday and actually became quite good friends with Yuri. There was one major change though, all the work you had done trying to get him to open up had been undone. When he was around us he was fine, even better when it was just him and Yuri or Rei. But the moment that anybody that wasn't from our immediate group showed up he was cold as ice.  
Probably colder than when I first met him in China, possibly colder than when he had black Dranzer."

"Did he ask about me?" asked Tyson.

"Never. Not after the first day in the hospital and so we wouldn't mention you either. We explained what happened to Yuri and he seemed really angry on Kai's behalf…in fact he said that if he ever came near Kai again he would kill you. You had better hope Kai hasn't called him because he had this glint in his eye when he said it that he left me in no doubt that it was the truth."

"Why Tala?"

"Because he was the only one Kai said could help. They seemed so close much closer than they were in Russia. Yuri really seemed to understand what Kai was going through…a little too well if you know what I mean…I suppose they went through hell together in that place they were raised.

"I was slightly worried about the amount they drank though, Yuri said that it was normal for Russians to drink that much Vodka and when I saw how much they could hold I did start to believe them. I only drew the line when they started getting Rei involved, I think he was doing it just to fit in, Kai didn't seem to like Rei drinking either so they would lock themselves up in their room…"

"Were they …having…you know…" asked Tyson feeling incredibly stupid.

"Not at first I don't think, it was too soon after the rape and your…relationship ending, but after a year or so I am positive they were. You could hear things smashing as they battled for dominance. Once or twice I thought they were fighting and went to try and break it up my face stayed red for a week. They were happy and Kai was devastated when Yuri finally had to leave."

"Why did Yuri leave?" asked Tyson tears like acid behind his eyes.

"Because Kai had always been the independent type. But after the incident all he did was lean on Yuri for support, it was getting unhealthy and Kai would never have gone back to his normal self if he had gone on like that. I was really impressed by Yuri's dedication, I mean he was obviously in love with Kai but he sacrificed his own heart so that Kai could get better. Although unlike you Yuri still called almost every night.

"Rei and I backed off a little as well, for a while anyway. Then after about four months Kai and Rei started messing around. I think Kai thought that it would bring Yuri back. It didn't. In the end they stopped when Rei realised what Kai was doing.

"After that Kai hit the bottle hard. I would phone up Yuri worried, it was one thing when they would get drunk together quite another when Kai was out every night getting drunk alone. He was starting fights and sleeping around as well. More than once he was arrested and we had to use some of his copious amounts of money to bail him out. He wouldn't say a word to us on the way home and would just lock himself in his room with the phone and call Yuri. Sometimes they talked for hours before he would come out and make as close to an apology as you can get out of him.

"It's been a long hard road Tyson. And we have been fighting for him for the last three years. The idea that ou can waltz in here now and mess up any of the work we have done trying to get him back to normal makes me sick with anger. So if you don't apologise to Kai about how selfish you have been then I will call Yuri to kill you.

"So what do you say?"

End of fragment

Sorry if it was crud. 


End file.
